Recap Sessie 24
Sessie 24 – Suleiman on the Rocks Door Wouter – Aug 27, 2019 Drie gigantische stenen elementalen zaaien paniek in Stonebridge. De helden twijfelen geen moment en trekken ieder op voor hun karakteristieke wijze ten strijde: Suleiman door zich te wapenen met een aantal flesjes van het goedje dat hij samen met de alchemisten van Stonebridge heeft ontwikkeld; Trageon door behendig de trappen af te dalen terwijl hij met zijn ene hand een zwaard trekt en zijn andere enkele defensieve spreuken cast; Walster door zich als een baksteen van de muur te storten en zand te happen. Er mag init gerold worden. De elementalen blijken taaie rakkers die al snel een aantal burgers tot moes slaan en daarna op onze helden beginnen te beuken met hun stenen vuisten. Trageon’s mirror images weet menige klap op te vangen terwijl hij met zijn ijsspreuken flink schade uitdeelt. Walster is een bastion die zijn kompanen beschermt maar ook wat tikken ontvangt. Suleiman’s uitvinding blijkt inmiddels goed te werken. Als volleerd pitcher gooit hij de ene naar de andere fles raak. Zodra deze flesjes kapot barsten op de elementals slaan ze kraters in hun stenen lijven. Vanaf de muren schieten de dwergen van Stonebridge met katapulten en ballista’s op de elementals. Ergens in de verte krijgt de groep vaag mee dat de wachters van de stad met touwen met haken het lukt een andere elemental tegen de grond te werken. Suleiman haast zich nadat de eerste batch op is terug naar de alchemisten om een nieuwe lading te halen. Ook prins Thorald, die zodra de elementals verschenen van schrik van zijn strijdwagen flikkerde, gebruikt dit moment om zich tactisch terug te trekken. In de tussentijd moeten Trageon en Walster zich staande houden tegenover twee elementals. Helaas is Trageon dan een paar keer unlucky met zijn mirror image. Dan ziet hij een elementalvuist recht op zich afkomen en weet hij dat zijn laatste uur geslagen heeft: zijn illusoire kompanen zijn verdwenen en hij is niet snel genoeg om het stenen gevaarte te ontwijken. In flitsen ziet Trageon zijn leven aan zich voorbijflitsen: zijn lieve moeder, zijn kompanen, de godin Tamara, één zwoele nacht in Stonebridge... Het lijkt allemaal in slow motion te gaan. Sterker nog: het gáát in slow motion. De tijd gaat steeds trager en trager totdat de gigantische vuist uiteindelijk op enkele centimeters van zijn gezicht geheel tot stilstand komt. En dan ziet hij iemand die hij nooit had verwacht te zien: de grijze gedaante van Thanatos. “Wel, wel, Trageon. Jij ziet eruit alsof je mijn hulp nodig hebt. Wat dacht je ervan als wij samen een stukje gaan wandelen?” Trageon stemt toe, hij bekeert zich ook niet bepaald in de positie om te onderhandelen. Gezamenlijk lopen zij een stukje door Stonebridge terwijl de tijd voor de rest van de stad stil staat. “Ik wil graag informatie van je hebben, Trageon” vervolgt Thanatos. Trageon is tegen die tijd al weer zo bij de pinken dat hij Thanatos uit de tent probeert te lokken: “Mag ik een gokje wagen? Jij wilt zeker iets weten over de drie Artefacten.” Thanatos blijkt weinig geduld te hebben voor dit soort spelletjes. “Weet je wat, ik heb ook andere manieren om van jou te krijgen wat ik wil.” Hij legt zijn hand op Trageon’s hoofd en deze voelt weer de verschrikkelijke sensatie die hij nog kent van hun vorige ontmoering in de andere dimensie. Thanatos trekt alle herinneringen direct uit zijn gedachten vanaf dat moment tot aan het moment dat Walster alles vertelde over zijn ontmoeting met Moradin. Thanatos lijkt hierdoor afgeleid of zijn aandacht verslapt of hoe dan ook: er gebeurt iets waardoor de rollen tussen hem en Trageon opeens omgekeerd zijn. Nu kijkt Trageon opeens mee in zíjn herinneringen. Hij bevindt zich opeen op een slagveld waarbij een hele groep grijshuiden een reusachtige humanoid omcirkelen en proberen neer te steken. Deze humanoid is zeker tweeënhalf a drie meter groot en uitgedost in een uitrusting waarvan Trageon zich meteen beseft dat het de artefacten moet betreffen: hij herkent de beschrijving van het Harnas van Moradin en ziet ook de Staf van Harazar de Gek. Hij ziet iets wat de Mantel van Kin'lukki moet zijn: deze wappert terwijl er geen wind is en vangt de klap van een fireball op alsof het niets is. De humanoid draagt om zijn nek het Amulet van Utuk'ku en zwaait met een bastardsword dat blauwe vlammen spuugt, het Wapen van Asmodeus, op de grijshuiden in. Deze imposante figuur moet wel de Kampioen van de Goden zijn waarover Trageon heeft gehoord. Hij lijkt wel op een mens maar heeft ook buitenaardse trekken die Trageon nooit eerder heeft gezien. De Kampioen pakt vervolgens de Staf en richt deze rechtstreeks op Thanatos – op Trageon af. Een felle blauwe flits ontsnapt maar wijkt net op het laatste moment uit en raakt vrouwelijke grijshuid vol in de borst. “Nee! Meral!” hoort Trageon Thanatos roepen. In de borstkas van Merel is een smeulend gat waar nu haar ingewanden zichtbaar zijn. Het gat lijkt op een onnatuurlijke wijze een soort van open te scheuren waardoor de ingewanden op de grond vallen. Dan wordt het schouwspel nog verschrikkelijker: de gevallen ingewanden lijken tot leven te komen en vallen vervolgens de nog levende Merel aan. Er groeien scherpe tanden uit de ingewanden die de rest van het lichaam vermalen. De grijshuiden kunnen hun afschuw niet verbergen maar ook de Kampioen kijkt vol afgrijzen toe: “Wat heb ik gedaan… wat heb ik gedaan?” prevelt hij en laat machteloos de Staf vallen. Zodra deze op de grond valt springt er een groene straal uit die een enorme rook afgeeft en ergens in de verte lijkt een boom ook tot leven te komen. Dan vervaagt het visioen en Trageon weer terug in Stonebridge bij Thanatos waar de tijd stil staat. Thanatos grijpt Trageon bij de keel. “Nu weet jij ook iets meer van mij. Luister, ik wil maar één ding: terug naar huis. Ik wil dat jullie mij daarbij helpen. Sterker nog, om mijn goede wil te tonen heb ik iets voor je.” Hij overhandigt een machtig magisch zwaard waar de vlammen vanaf spatten. Gezien het exquise smidswerk stamt deze uit een vroegere tijd, een tijd waarin elven en dwergen nog bondgenoten en zelfs vrienden waren en door samen te werken dit soort meesterwerken maakten. “Goh, heb je niet wat beters,” vraagt Trageon. Voor iemand wiens leven net gered is hij maar weinig dankbaar. Dan wordt hij terug geteleporteerd naar een paar meter van waar hij vandaan kwam en hervat de tijd zich. Het strijdgewoel is nog gaande en Trageon neemt weer deel aan het gevecht. Niet veel later wordt Walster bewusteloos geslagen maar lukt het de anderen om de laatste twee elementals uit te schakelen (één vergaat zelfs tot stof) en is de dag gered. Na de strijd wordt Walster opgelapt door Dwalan de priester. Dwalan vertelt dat hij een teken van Torag heeft gehad dat nog een bedreiging in de buurt aanwezig is, later begrijpt Walster dat hiermee waarschijnlijk op Thanatos wordt gedoeld. De leiders van Stonebridge overleggen in de plaatselijke taveerne hoe nu verder. Hoewel prins Torald weer oppert om Walster uit te leveren is dit voor de rest geen optie: hun dwergentrots staat het niet toe om hun broeder zo te verraden. Als wordt teruggekeken hoe de aanval is verlopen komen zij tot de conclusie dat er wel infilltranten of verraders in Stonebridge aanwezig moeten zijn. Alleen dit kan verklaren hoe de magische Duergarbollen uit het niets op het plein midden in de stad konden verschijnen. Er wordt afgesproken dat een staat van beleg uitgeroepen en de wachters op onderzoek uitgaan en ook onze helden zullen een oogje in het zeil houden. Ook wordt aangeboden om Walster en zijn familie in de barakken te laten overnachten waar zij het veiligst zijn. Zodra de helden alleen zijn brengt Trageon zijn kompanen op de hoogte over zijn ontmoeting met Thanatos. Nadat zij hebben gecheckt of alles nog goed gaat met Walster’s familie besluiten zij om te peilen wat Dwalen precies hier over weet en of hij hun kan helpen. Dit loopt eigenlijk op niets uit: Dwalen weet alleen dat vanuit de hoogste rangen van de kerk van Torag maar ook die van andere Goden de wens bestaat om alle grijshuiden te doden. Omdat onze helden niet zeker zijn of zij zich achter hierachter kunnen scharen of toch liever het probleem willen oplossen door zelf de Artefacten te verzamelen in de Stenen Kist besluiten ze om wat zij weten verder nog even voor zich te houden. Walster richt een gebed tot Torag voor raad bij deze moeilijke beslissing. Nadat Suleiman via het gezag er voor heeft gezorgd dat de alchemisten alle middelen tot hun beschikking hebben om nieuwe voorraden van het anti-stenenbrouwesel te maken overtuigt hij de rest van de groep dat het tijd is om een bezoekje aan Theogug de magiër te brengen. Hij hoopt dat deze hen meer kan vertellen over de magische bollen van de Duergar. Zo gezegd zo gedaan maar hem vinden blijkt niet zo makkelijk: dwergen hebben het niet zo op magie dus wanneer zij passanten de weg vragen worden ze met een schuin oog aangekeken. Na een paar keer door te vragen lukt dit toch en worden zij naar een schimmige uithoek in de stad gestuurd. Hier is alle smoezelig en er zijn in de verste verte geen guards te vinden. Het is maar goed dat Walster mee is met zijn imposante verschijning want anders waren Trageon en Suleiman waarschijnlijk allang beroofd (of erger) door één van de ongure types die hier rondhangen. Uiteindelijk belanden zij in een steeg waar het adres van Theogug moet zijn. De deur is besmeurd is met allerlei vuiligheid en de bel blijkt geen klepel te hebben. Pas naar enige malen hard bonken wordt op verdieping boven een raam opengedaan en verschijnt een verward uitziende oudere dwerg met een brilletje en een woeste haardos die wel Theogug moet zijn. “Wat moeten jullie? Scheer je weg!” Trageon krijgt een emmer water over zich heen. Nadat Suleiman de reden van hun bezoek vertelt en één van de bollen toont lijkt Theogug overtuigt dat de groep geen kwaad in de zin heeft en laat hij hen binnen. Nu ze hem van dichterbij zien wordt het plaatje van een verstrooide professor compleet: Theogug draagt een kamerjas met brandplekken er in en versleten roze sloffen. Hij ruikt alsof hij al een tijd niet meer in bad is geweest. Binnen is het er een troep en staan er overal stapels met boeken, afwas en andere troep. Trageon maakt zich droog met een spreuk en moet zich inhouden om ook niet meteen het hele huis hiermee schoon te maken. Suleiman maakt plaats op een krakkemikkige stoel, Trageon en Walster besluiten te blijven staan. Ook het aanbod om iets te drinken slaan zij beleefd af. Suleiman daarentegen lust wel een kopje thee dus die wordt gezet. Terwijl Theogug in de keuken aan het rommelen is komt er een dikke kater op Suleiman’s schoot zitten, die later Mormel blijkt te heten. Als Theogug terug is met thee biedt Walster hem een pijp aan. Hier is Theogug hem erg dankbaar voor is en wanneer Walster vertelt dat de tabak van de Oostmannen afkomstig is blijkt hij zelfs één van hun stammen van vroeger te kennen! Daarna wordt de situatie met de bollen uitgelegd. Hij blijkt zelf ook een oud exemplaar te hebben en is enthousiast over de mogelijkheid om de degene die Suleiman heeft meegenomen te onderzoeken. Enige probleem is dat hij hiervoor boeken nodig heeft uit de bibliotheek in Highhelm en hij hier niet meer welkom is na een ‘incident’. Omdat de groep hier toch in de buurt komt als zij hun weg naar Walster’s geboortedorp vervolgen bieden zij aan om deze boeken dan voor hem op te pikken. Category:Recaps